


light up my world

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryo has feelings about Shige’s new haircut.





	light up my world

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Don’t cut your hair,” Ryo mutters, and Shige looks up from his iPod.

“What?” he asks, heart beating.

“I know you heard me. Don’t pretend you didn’t.”

Shige narrows his eyes at Ryo’s grin. “You don’t get to tell me what to do anymore.”

“And I did before?” Ryo gives Shige a knowing look. “I’m just saying I like your hair now.”

“No, you’re trying to get me to cut it by reverse psychology,” Shige says, and Ryo’s face falls. “Because I usually do the opposite of what you want. It won’t work this time.”

Ryo blinks. “I am giving you a compliment and you don’t believe me.”

“No, I don’t, because you’ve always harped on me to cut my hair.” Shige huffs as he gathers his things. “I have to go.”

“No you don’t–” Ryo starts, but he’s halted by a hand on his shoulder.

“Let him go,” Shige hears Tegoshi whisper as he leaves, and it’s probably the only time he’s been grateful for Tegoshi’s company.

*

Shige’s curled up with a good book later that evening when there’s a knock on the door. It’s raining–a summer thunderstorm–and Shige’s feeling thoughtful from the surroundings. It’s the same mood he has when he writes, not that he’s been doing any of that lately. NEWS’ comeback hasn’t left him much time for anything that isn’t relaxing at home or out with friends.

‘Friend’ is a questionable term for the person on the other side of the door, but Shige lets Ryo in anyway. It’s more out of habit than anything–just because they haven’t worked together for a couple years doesn’t change the fact that they once did. Oddly enough, Shige finds himself feeling _more_ comfortable around Ryo despite the way they’d parted earlier. Some things never change.

“I have to tell you something,” Ryo says bluntly, and Shige braces himself.

“Okay.”

The next thing he knows, he’s grabbed by the hair and on the receiving end of a firm kiss. His lips tingle where Ryo’s press against them and Shige’s mind swirls into itself, his hands grasping for purchase on Ryo’s shoulders as his scalp stings from Ryo’s rough treatment. Yet a moan slips out and he’s flooded with arousal, absently pulling Ryo closer as he returns the kiss wholeheartedly.

It ends all too soon, and Shige’s scalp throbs as Ryo abruptly lets go and stumbles as he tries to take a step back. Shige notices how flustered he is and feels a rush of pride at being responsible for it, even if he didn’t actually instigate it himself.

“These are my feelings,” Ryo tells him between gasps of breath.

Shige nods. Ordinarily thoughts would be racing through his mind, the past and future arguing with each other as he attempts to come to an informed decision, but after that kiss all he has to work with is the present time where Ryo’s eyes are dark and hot and everything in Shige’s body is nagging for more.

“I will tell you what I think about that,” he manages to say, then fists Ryo’s collar to pull him back into his mouth.

This time they don’t stop at just kissing, and Shige doesn’t actually know who slipped out their tongue first, just that they’re chasing each other around between their mouths and Shige can’t get close enough. Ryo’s hand tightens in his hair and it makes him hotter, bolder, and his hands have dropped to Ryo’s hips to grind against him before he actively realizes what he’s doing. The sound Ryo makes is nice, a low groan that dies on Shige’s tongue, so Shige does it again. And again. Repeating the motion until he feels Ryo harden against him, gasping into their kiss at the way it feels rubbing his own erection through their pants.

“This is one hell of a conversation,” Ryo murmurs against Shige’s lips, and Shige offers a quick laugh until Ryo flicks his wrist, bringing Shige’s hair with it, and Shige breaks away with a loud moan. “You really like this.”

“Apparently,” Shige replies, his breaths heaving as he cringes from the pain. “Shut up and keep talking.”

He can feel Ryo smiling as they come together, both pairs of hips rocking as the pressure between them builds, and another hard yank has Shige’s head falling all the way back, exposing his neck for Ryo’s mouth. He feels teeth nipping at the skin under his jaw and it hurts so good, combined with the dull ache of his head that Ryo’s fingers seem to be smoothing in the meantime.

It takes him until he’s backed into the wall to realize that he’s being moved, but thankfully the hallway is not Ryo’s final destination. He’s not that familiar with the layout of Shige’s apartment, though, so Shige takes over and maneuvers them into his bedroom, where Ryo regains control and throws Shige down onto his own bed. Ryo feels even better on top of him and Shige has no shame in lowering his hands to Ryo’s ass, where he squeezes the flesh and groans much more deeply as Ryo thrusts pointedly against him.

His shirt is pulled over his head and Ryo’s hands are at his waist, deftly unfastening his pants by the time Shige catches up and disrobes Ryo as well. It feels even better once they’re skin to skin and Shige arches as Ryo takes him in hand–the hand that’s not twisted in his hair–and gives him a firm stroke. Ryo’s lips and teeth make their way around to the other side of his neck, each pinch making Shige push up into the touch, his fingers shakily sliding up Ryo’s back to his arms.

“Can I turn you around?” Ryo whispers, his voice penetrating Shige’s ear with a reverberating depth, and Shige’s nodding before his brain fully processes the question. Gently he’s urged onto his stomach, where Ryo covers his back and reaches around him to stroke him along the bedspread. “I want to fuck you just like this.”

A response is on the tip of Shige’s tongue, a logical one that wants to know why Ryo’s suddenly interested in him like this, but then the sore spot on his scalp is ignited and he screams out his consent. His back arches, pushing his ass back against Ryo’s front and Shige feels the weight of Ryo’s erection settling between his cheeks, the hot puff of air on the back of his neck from Ryo’s startled exhale and the sudden absence of Ryo’s hand from his own cock.

It returns slick, probing between Shige’s legs that automatically spread to accommodate, and Ryo groans his approval into his skin. The noise is followed by a series of kisses like Ryo can’t keep his mouth off of Shige’s skin, the back of his neck along his shoulders and around to the back of his jaw, pressing his lips and tongue and sometimes teeth as he stretches Shige open for him. Shige’s body reacts favorably on both ends, shuddering when Ryo yanks his hair again, and Ryo gasps as it becomes easier to move his fingers in and out.

“Shige,” Ryo hisses, and Shige waits for the rest until he realizes that Ryo’s just _saying his name_. It has him pushing back, taking Ryo’s fingers in even deeper and moaning as his prostate is stimulated. He’s rocking back and forth, his abandoned cock rubbing against the bedspread and it’s just enough friction to drive him crazy, his hands balling the sheets into fists from the pressure.

“Fuck me,” he says in a small voice, and everything within him agrees. “Fuck me now, Ryo.”

A low groan vibrates the top of Shige’s spine and Ryo’s fingers disappear, the mattress shifting as Ryo kneels behind him. Shige pulls his knees up to his chest and lays his head on his pillow, offering his ass for the taking, and Ryo makes a pleased noise as he grabs either side of Shige’s waist and positions himself for entry. He expects Ryo to say something, but in hindsight it seems more appropriate for him to just push in wordlessly, his breath hitching as he gradually forces his way into Shige’s body, lips dragging up his spine until he returns to where he was. One arm loops around Shige’s shoulder and the other trails down Shige’s chest, wrapping around his cock again and Shige can’t stop the moan that tears from his lungs, his body torn between pushing back and forward and ends up doing both in quick succession.

“ _Shige_ ,” Ryo says again, and Shige feels that pride again, continuing to move until Ryo snaps forward with a thrust and sends him down into the mattress. “Shige.”

“Ryo…” Shige gets out, his voice weak and shaky as he’s bounced from the force of Ryo’s actions. One of his hands is urged to open and fingers lace together, such an intimate gesture that Shige smiles as Ryo continues pounding into him from behind, squeezing Shige’s cock with his other hand, and panting in his ear. “I need…”

“What?” Ryo asks, his voice concerned through the gasps for air. “What do you need?”

Shakily Shige lifts their joined hands to his hair, and Ryo lets out a feral growl as he threads both of their fingers through the strands and _pulls_. It’s even more powerful with both of them and Shige screams again, his body jolting as orgasm takes him over and he’s coming hard, spilling over Ryo’s fingers and leaning back as far as he can. Ryo’s mouth latches onto his shoulder as he moves faster, thrusting through the tightening muscles and pounding Shige into the mattress until he falls still with a loud groan.

It’s comfortably silent, or as comfortable as one can be with a sore scalp–amongst other parts–and Ryo seems to find his way to the bathroom and back to clean them both. Shige expects him to leave, but again Ryo surprises him by sidling up behind him. He’s gently rolled onto his back and Ryo’s face is indecipherable, not that Shige can see that clearly right now anyway, but it doesn’t matter because then Ryo’s lips are on his again and kissing him. It’s much less rushed than before, though somehow it has more feeling.

“I’m glad we had this talk,” Ryo says, and Shige winces as Ryo’s fingers stroke his hairline. “When I compliment you, I mean it.”

“Okay, Ryo, I won’t cut my hair,” Shige replies, feigning exasperation, and he can still feel Ryo’s fist in his hair even when it’s not there.


End file.
